1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor fabrication. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of reactive ion etching in semiconductor fabrication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes, commonly referred to, as “LEDs” are well-known semiconductor devices that convert electrical current into light. The color of the light (wavelength) emitted by an LED depends on the semiconductor material that is used to fabricate the LED. This is because the wavelength of the emitted light depends on the semiconductor material's band-gap energy, which represents the energy difference between valence band and conduction band electrons.
Gallium-Nitride (GaN) has recently gained much attention from LED researchers because GaN has a band-gap energy that is suitable for emitting blue light. Blue light emitting LEDs are important because of the short wavelength of blue light, which is beneficial in applications such as optical recordings, and because of the possibility of producing a wide range of colors when used with red and green LEDs. Accordingly, GaN technology has been and continues to be rapidly evolving. For example, the efficiency of GaN LEDs has surpassed that of incandescent lighting. Thus, the market growth for GaN-based LEDs is rapid.
Despite the evolution of GaN technology, GaN-based devices are too expensive for most applications. One reason for this is the high cost of manufacturing GaN-based devices, which in turn is related to the difficulty of growing GaN epitaxial layers and then processing GaN devices grown on hard substrates, such as sapphire or silicon carbide.
High quality GaN epitaxially grown layers are typically fabricated on sapphire substrates. This is because sapphire lattice matches well with GaN. Furthermore, the sapphire crystal is chemically and thermally stable, has a high melting temperature, a high bonding energy (122.4 Kcal/mole), and a high dielectric constant. Chemically, sapphires are crystalline aluminum oxide, Al2O3.
Despite sapphire's numerous advantages, it has significant problems. For example, sapphires are extremely hard, have a crystal orientation without natural cleave angles, and are thus difficult to dice and mechanically polish (process steps that greatly assist the production of low-cost, high quality devices). Furthermore, sapphire's high bonding strength results in a chemical makeup that is resistant to wet chemical etching. As a result, sapphire requires special processing techniques when used as a device substrate.
Fabricating semiconductor devices on sapphire is typically performed by growing GaN epitaxial layer on a sapphire substrate using MOCVD (Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition) or MBE (Molecular Beam Epitaxy). Then, a plurality of individual devices, such as GaN LEDs, are fabricated on the epitaxial layer using normal semiconductor processing techniques.
After the individual devices are fabricated the individual devices must be separated (diced) from the sapphire substrate. To do this the sapphire substrate is first mechanically ground, lapped, and/or polished to produce a thin wafer having a smooth backside. It should be noted that such mechanical steps are time consuming and expensive. After thinning and polishing, the sapphire substrate is attached to a supporting tape. Then, a diamond saw or stylus forms scribe lines between the individual devices. Such scribing typically requires at least half an hour to process one 2″ substrate (wafer), adding even more to manufacturing costs. Additionally, since the scribe lines have to be relatively wide to enable subsequent dicing, device yields are reduced, adding even more to manufacturing costs. After scribing, the sapphire substrates are rolled using a steel roller, or applied to a shear cutting process, to produce stress cracks that subsequently dice or separate the individual semiconductor devices.
Because of cost considerations, in practice it is highly beneficial to process more than one substrate at a time. However, doing this by mechanical lapping and scribe line cutting is not currently practical. Thus, the mechanical work processes increase cost simply because each substrate must be individually worked. Furthermore, mechanical work processes tend to reduce yield simply because of the handling steps that are required.
Thus, while highly beneficial in many aspects, sapphire substrates have serious problems. Therefore, a new method of separating devices fabricated on sapphire substrates, or in general, on any other substrate, would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be a new method of dicing devices with fewer mechanical handling steps. Such methods would be particularly useful if they enable increased device yield. Methods that also enable simultaneous processing of multiple substrates would be particularly useful. Also, a new method of dicing sapphire substrates at relatively fast speeds along thin, accurately controlled dice lines, and with minimal mechanical steps would be particularly beneficial. Furthermore, a non-mechanical method of thinning sapphire substrates would be particularly advantageous.